1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
As electronic devices such as oscillators or gyro sensors, an electronic device including a tuning fork-type vibrator including a plurality of vibrating arms has been known.
For example, a vibrator disclosed in JP-A-2005-241382 includes a single-crystal silicon substrate in which a vibrating arm is formed, a reference electrode, a piezoelectric body, a drive electrode, and detection electrodes. In the vibrator, the piezoelectric body is expanded and contracted with the application of a voltage between the reference electrode and the drive electrode, so that the vibrating arm is vibrated in the thickness direction of the single-crystal silicon substrate. In such a state, when angular velocity is applied in the longitudinal direction of the vibrating arm, a Coriolis force is generated in a direction vertical to the vibration direction of the vibrating arm. Charge generated by the Coriolis force in the piezoelectric body is output as a signal from the detection electrode, whereby the applied angular velocity can be detected.
In recent years, downsizing of such an electronic device has been strongly demanded. With the progress of downsizing, however, there is a fear of deterioration of vibration characteristics of the vibrator.